Life Time of Changes
by Thalia9muses
Summary: Stephanie Decide she needs some changes made. Beginning to make investments into her own personal life. So who will make the cut in new life Ranger or Joe? Can Joe accept her for who she is and the talents he holds. Or will Ranger finally open up. How far would they go to find their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm new to Fan Fiction so hang in there it may take a while to work out the kinks

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JANET EVANOIVCH

Life Time of Changes

Chapter One

As I sit here in the Hallway looking at my apartment door. I find myself once again of other possibilities, other than the Stalkers and Crazies following my every footstep. I know now that no matter what job I take they still find me. Don't get me wrong I love my job, most days. I'm a Bail bonds man, or in this case woman. I work for my weasel of a cousin Vinnie. Who doesn't share the same Moral aspects as most humans. He runs Vincent Plum's Bail Bonds for his Father-in-law, Harry the Hammer. I work with two women, Connie who is in every aspect "FAMILY" and Lula who is an ex-hooker from Stark Street.

I am Stephanie Plum and I found myself recently realizing that my life needs a few changes. First let's discuss the topic at hand my apartment. This apartment is what you call the Kindergartener's level at B&E. Every person that I've came across either it has been a love interest or casual crazy has been able to break into my apartment. As of this moment that is what has me hesitate to enter. Just a few months ago a friend/part time lover when needed was shot in my apartment. That memory alone has me sitting out here since then it has evaded my dreams and every thought.

As I hear my phone ringing from inside the apartment I have realized it's time to pull it together. Pulling out my keys to unlock my door I hear my answer machine kicks on "Stephanie, This is your mother calling" really_ who would have guessed_ "I wandering if you and Joseph would be coming to dinner" _Oh great…_ "It's been while since the two of you have come by for dinner. So give me a call when you get in." Now that truly is another topic I have been avoiding. Joe and I haven't spent much time together since the ride to the hospital. I picked up my phone in hopes to get this done and over with as I dialed my childhood home.

"Plum Residence"

"Hi Mom"

"OH Stephanie, I just called you"

"I know that's why I'm calling. We probably won't make it to dinner."

"Why not? You're not fighting are you?"

"No were not fighting, we've been busy that's all"

"Oh Ok"

"Maybe Next week"

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later"

_Well I didn't lie, we've both been working. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE STEPHANIE PLUM SERIES THEY BELONG TO JANET EVANOVICH

ITALICS-thoughts

**BOLD ITALICS-spoken thoughts**

* * *

Chapter Two

As I walked out my apartment building, Ranger approached me. "Babe" that man can express a lot of things with that one word. Right now I have No clue as to what it means. "Yeah" I said as turned to face him hoping that he would expand his vocabulary skills to form an explanation.

"I got a job for you"

"Really" good money to put toward a house.

"What's your relation with Richard Orr?"

"Dickie! Well the last time I seen him I was burning his clothes on the front lawn."

"Can you get close to him" he asked me with a grin on his face that meant he was trying not to smile.

"I guess I can find away"

"I need you to bug him." he stated.

"Why?"

"Investigation" Great back to one word explanations.

"When do you need me to bug him?"

"10:30 I got you appointment"

And with that he was gone. Oh well mind as well go to the office see what they got for me. As I pulled into a parking space I noticed the only other car here was Connie's. The only thing that registered when I approached her desk was Doughnuts. This wonderful woman had brought Doughnuts. "You're a life safer" I complimented her as I grabbed one. "That bad, and its only 9 in the mourning" she said grabbing one herself. As I sat and explained my situation to Connie. Lula walked into the office grabbing a doughnut on her way to the couch.

"What's going on?" Lula asked

"Steph's going house hunting." Connie replied

"That a good idea considerin that everyone can break into your house" Lula stated looking towards me.

"Well I gotta go" I said getting up from my chair." I got an appointment with Dickie" Grabbing my keys from my purse. I looked to see two very dumbfounded looks.

"You mean your Ex-husband" Connie said recovering first.

"Why?" Lula asked

"I haven't thought that far yet." shit I haven't thought of that. Continuing on to the car, only to hear "We're coming!" as I turned to see the two of them trying to lock up the store in a frantic hurry to catch up with me. oh boy, this will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:Hey Guys here is my third chapter Hope you like I also Have another version I wasn't sure about it so hopefully you like this. As always feel free to leave a review. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS JANET EVANOVICH DOES_

_ITALICS-THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD ITALICS-THOUGHTS SPOKEN**_

**BOLD-TRANSLATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 3

As we arrived at Periak, Smullen, Gorvich, and Orr law firm ten till 10:30. I noticed none other than one Carlos Manoso who just happened to look very agitated. _OK did I miss something?_ I wondered as Lula, Connie, and I entered the lobby. We all just looked at each other when he approached us speaking rapidly in Spanish. _**"Even getting trouble sounds exciting in when he says it like that"**_ I thought to myself. To notice that he had a slight twitch that could have resembled a smile.

"Really you even want to bring friends into this Stephanie!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" I yelled at him, following him towards Dickie's office. He abruptly stopped and turned around

"NO you two go sit down, it's one thing for her to bring you here it's another you two actually thinking you have a say at all." All I could do was look at him in pure shock. When he turned around with a quick smile and grabbed my shoulder "Just play along babe, just play along" he whispered before opening the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso." Dickie started before coming to a complete halt as he seen me. Pure confusion written on his face as he looked down to double check scheduled clients' names. Dickie hesitantly looked between me and Ranger before he began.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked mostly to Ranger than me.

Ranger looked over to me "well let's start for the Fact that we need an annulment" he stated turning to look at Dickie.

"Well Steph this has to be your shortest marriage yet" Dickie smugly said as he pulled some paper work out from his desk. "Let me guess she rigid in bed, and doesn't want to give up her job."

"No the problem here isn't out sex life" Ranger stated

"Oh really" Dickie exclaimed "You obviously haven't been married to her long enough then"

"You Bastard, I wasn't rigid, You where the one who couldn't keep it in your pants" I yelled as I Reached across the desk grabbing a hold of the scumbag. Ranger actually had the nerve to laugh "actually it's the opposite she's a real wildcat." He stated as he pulled me away from Dickie. Placing me firmly to his side he brought his hand to my thigh.

All Dickie seemed to be able to do was stare at us as Ranger kept his hand firmly on my inner thigh. "I thought you came here for an annulment?"

"We were but it seems you don't know how to handle this as a Professional so I will be taking our business elsewhere." Ranger answered. As he helped me out of my chair, we made our way back to the lobby. I had to ask "Did you get him?" in returned he just looked over and gave his rare 200 watt smile. Leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss goodbye before making his exit.

I finally regained full awareness of the fact I had three women looking at me with shit eating grins. "You must be truly be stupid if you are willing let the man out your life." the lady at the front desk commented as she watched him leave fanning herself with a file she had in her hand. Leaving questioning looks from Lula and Connie, "I'll explain on the way to the office."


End file.
